candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Boneyard Bonanza
on board in in in in in in in in on board in (unofficial) in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Georgina the tree mourns over his incomplete form. After episode: Tiffi gets her magic wand, and his tree bushes on his head appear, completing the tree's parts. New things *The sugar key and all five layers of sugar chest are introduced. (Brief description: Chests holding certain items that can only be destroyed by Sugar Keys.) ** are introduced in Level 711. *Regular candies appear in marmalade for the first time in level 712. ** are introduced at level 713 *Ingredients appear in multilayered sugar chests. **Specifically Four-layered Sugar Chests at level 711, and Five-layered Sugar Chests at level 723. *Sugar keys appear in marmalade in level 712 and in liquorice locks at level 713. *Sugar key candy cannons appear in level 712. *Candy bomb in marmalade is officially introduced in level 717. *Jelly fish naturally appear on the board (not encased in any blockers) for the first time in level 721. *Mystery candies in sugar chests in unofficially introduced in level 725, due to redesigning. Levels Boneyard Bonanza contains two very hard levels: and . Levels , and used to be very difficult, but they were nerfed. Overall, it is a somewhat easy episode, but it is harder than the previous episode, Toffee Tower, despite having the same difficulty. Gallery Story= Boneyard Bonanza Beginning.png|Before story BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Abracadabra! Boneyard Bonanza End.png|After story Boneyard Bonanza-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Boneyard Bonanza-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 711 V3 HTML5.png|Level 711 - |link=Level 711 Level 712 V2 HTML5.png|Level 712 - |link=Level 712 Level 713 V5 HTML5.png|Level 713 - |link=Level 713 Level 714 V3 HTML5.png|Level 714 - |link=Level 714 Level 715 V3 HTML5.png|Level 715 - |link=Level 715 Level 716 V2 HTML5.png|Level 716 - |link=Level 716 Level 717 Reality 4th Version Flash.png|Level 717 - |link=Level 717 Level 718 V2 HTML5.png|Level 718 - |link=Level 718 Level 719 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 719 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 719 Level 719 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 719 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 719 Level 720 V3 HTML5.png|Level 720 - |link=Level 720 Level 721 Reality.png|Level 721 - |link=Level 721 Level 722 V2 HTML5.png|Level 722 - |link=Level 722 Level 723 Reality.png|Level 723 - |link=Level 723 Level 724 V7 HTML5.png|Level 724 - |link=Level 724 Level 725 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 725 - |link=Level 725 |-| Champion title= Candy Conjurer.png|Champion title|link=Candy Conjurer |-| Icon= Boneyardbonanza.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Boneyard Bonanza Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This is the sixth episode (in a row), in which, there is no text in the story. *This episode is the second "Halloween" based episode in the game. The first one was Crunchy Castle, the building, which can be seen in the background. The next two are Hoax Hollow and Tricky Tracks. **The background also resembles the Crunchy Castle as well. *This is the eighth Reality episode to take place at night, the others are Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, Polkapalooza (Episode 28), Jelly Wagon, and Fizzy Falls. *This is one of the few episodes, where the pathway on mobile is completely different from the web version, not due to that the pathway on Facebook is changed as Reality is divided into worlds. **Prior to being divided into worlds, Facebook and Mobile paths are similar. However, Facebook paths received a change as the episodes are now divided into worlds. Since Mobile never has episodes explicitly divided into worlds, they retain their original pathway. **In addition, the pathway of mobile is never based on a previous episode nor it is copied into a future episode. **The next episode sharing the same pathway, Delectable Depths is however based on the web version's pathway. **This is also one of the episodes where Tiffi does not appear on the background of mobile version while other characters do. *The episode's pathway in the web version (Delectable Depths in mobile) is reused in some late episodes after World Eleven. *This is the first episode to introduce more than one new feature at the same time since Pastille Pyramid, namely Sugar Chests and Sugar Keys. *This is the first Reality episode not to have any sort of "candy" theme to its title. Polkapalooza is a pun for Polka Lollapalooza, which in turn Lollapalooza would be a pun for Lollipop. *This is the first episode to feature Sugar Keys and Sugar Chests. They are the first elements introduced since the candy frog in Cereal Sea. *This is Georgina's only appearance on Flash version. Her next appearance is in Tricky Tower, another Halloween episode, which is exclusive to HTML5 version. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Woodland-themed episodes